One of Hers
by Nokomis Inari
Summary: When one of Genevieve's children strikes close to home, the SFPD must find the killer before they lose anyone else. I plan on killing a major character at some point. You were warned. Rated T because of my tendency to write deeply psychotic individuals.
1. Prologue

One of Hers

A/N: Just a heads-up, in case anyone's reading this. My updates will probably be few and far between. It's been a busy summer, and once school starts, I'm actually gonna TRY and get good grades! ^^'

Another heads-up, I tend to write disturbing characters. I have an extremely twisted mind... And Genevieve Collins gave me the perfect excuse to write up deeply psychotic people. ^^

Disclaimer- Do you know how twisted this game would be if I owned it. Really.

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

I know she wants me to become one of her children. I've just been far too stubborn to allow her. But I'm beginning to feel this sinking feeling...like she knows my weakness. And if- no, when she discovers that weakness, I'll probably fall right into her hands.

There's a knock at my door, and when I get up to open it, I immediately learn that she knows. There stands Genevieve Collins, sporting a bleeding bird. It's wing appears to have been sliced off.

"Uh...Hi," I say, transfixed by the suffering bird, "I see you know my secret..." I'm immediately uncomfortable.

"Indeed I do," she replies. I step aside to let her into my apartment, feeling a sick pleasure in watching the bird slowly and painfully die. Sitting on the couch she's been on so many times, she asks, "Why do you hide it?"

"Are you kidding? It's horrible..." I reply, though I don't really believe it anymore.

"What makes it so bad ...?" She asks.

"I-It's sick... And wrong!" I reluctantly snatch the bird and snap it's neck, putting it out of the misery I enjoy watching so much.

"My dear..." She pulls me into a hug, which I don't really bother fighting anymore, "It's only wrong if you want it to be."

"Really?" I say, hiding the fact that I know what she's trying to do. I figure I'm screwed now, anyway, so I may as well just throw myself into her trap. Besides, I've tried everything to stop enjoying it, and I've failed every time. I know she could turn it into an art.

"Yes..." she says reassuringly, "I even brought you a toy." That's when I notice someone dragging in a man with his hands cuffed together. "Come on, my baby. Show me what you can do." She places a knife into my hand.

Finding the temptation too strong, I start walking forward, knife in hand. I realise too late I'm already one of hers.

I was right. I did fall right into her hands.

* * *

><p>AN: I wrote this prologue differently than I did the rest of the story (Or at least, what I have of it right now). Every chapter after this will be longer, in third person, and in past tense. Just saying. Oh, and I haven't even decided who the psychotic individual in this prologue is(If not just an OC), and I just decided ten minutes ago who the major character who will die is.

Update (8/7/11): I decided a sleep-deprived prologue isn't necessarily a good one. I'm going to revise Chapter 1 next, maybe even add some DETAIL!


	2. Chapter 1

One of Hers

A/N: This is set right after Natara found out about Shawn's betrayal, just for the record. Meaning there will be spoilers up to that point. And since this is rated T anyways, I did throw in a curse or two, so keep that in mind.  
>Also, I have insomnia. Just to explain why this chapter was posted when it was.<p>

Disclaimer: People would hate me for taking far more than a week to update. I don't want to have that many people after me!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

_"Are you sure about this...?" I ask Genevieve as I look inside an art studio, where a woman sits, painting a picture of what appears to be an older woman._

_"Yes, my baby. I'm positive," she replies, putting an arm around me._

_"But... Look at how open her studio is! That could make witnesses!"_

_"You don't need to worry about that, dear..." She says reassuringly, and I believe her._

_"But... Killing another human being...?"_

_"Remember Jakob...?" At the very mention of his name, I can feel the excitement of torturing someone growing inside of me. Genevieve obviously knows it's there; she uses it to drive me to kill, "Do you remember how much you liked every slash into his body...watching him bleed to death, screaming in pain...?"_

_"Yes. I do." It's impossible to hide my excitement now, and Genevieve smiles, laying a kiss on top of my head._

_"You can experience it again, my baby. Right now."_

* * *

><p>Special Agent Natara Williams entered the SFPD office, still clearly upset. They may not have been dating anymore, but she still had feelings for her former coworker and boyfriend Shawn Mallory, and knowing he's off murdering people now tore her apart. <em>What led him to doing this…? <em>She thought, then immediately answered herself, _Genevieve Collins… She got to him._

She didn't even make it to her desk before getting sympathetic looks from EVERYONE, including Kai, who for once wasn't checking her out.

"I really don't need your sympathy, guys," she said unconvincingly, "I'm fine."

"You don't look like you're fine," Detective Mal Fallon, her partner, said, "You REALLY should be taking that time off that Captain Yeong offered…"

"I can't, Mal…" Natara replied, "I just can't." It was clear that everyone in the office had come to the same conclusion as to what turned Shawn away from the law, judging by the understanding look on Mal's face.

"I know…" Mal said, giving Natara a hug.

"We need to find this bitch!" Natara exclaimed.

"And we will," Amy Chen said, determined, "We have to." It was obvious she was thinking of Eric Mills, the Maskmaker, who she had also harboured a crush on when he worked in the lab with her. Eric had never been loyal to them, though. He'd fallen for Genevieve's tricks long ago.

"Yes, we will," Detective Ken Green said, walking out of Captain Yeong's office, "Even if it's the last thing I do." He walked up to Natara, "I'm so sorry, Natara."

"I'll be okay."

"Are you sure you're not going to take that time off?"

"Positive."

"Then I have a new case for you and Mal."

"Hey," Mal intervened, "Since when are you the one giving us our cases?"

"Since Captain Yeong decided she needs time off. The victim is Jennifer Parks." At the confused looks from everyone but Amy, who gasped, Ken added, "Her love interest."

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight, no pun intended. She's been in a relationship with another woman for all this time, and somehow I never found out?" Mal asked rhetorically, breaking the shared silence of everyone at the crime scene, the victim's art studio. Besides the blood everywhere, the place looked pretty neat. Parks was apparently working on a painting of their when she was attacked.<p>

"And they never let me watch! Can you believe that?" Kai said, earning glares from Natara and Mal, "I mean…"

"Don't even try to correct yourself, Kai. We already know what's on your mind." Mal retorted.

"Just tell us your preliminary findings." Natara ordered impatiently.

"Sorry…" Kai apologised, then moved on to the case, "The victim probably died from loss of blood, considering these," he gestures to the extremely deep slashes running all over her body, "Were inflicted before death."

"She was tortured…" commented Natara.

"Why?" Mal asked.

"There are a lot of reasons one would torture someone. Getting information…" Kai began, but was interrupted by Natara:

"Or some psychotic old woman is taking control of a sadist."

"Considering who the victim is, you may be right, Natara," Kai replied, "But you know what concerns me? There's no forensic evidence whatsoever."

"What? There has to be… I mean, look at all those slashes…" Natara commented.

"There isn't. Not on the outside, anyway."

"This HAS to be one of Genevieve's," Mal said, convinced, "Not everyone knows how to go insane with a knife and leave no sign you were even there."

"I agree." Natara said.

"Not to mention there's no sign of a struggle," Kai said, "Which is odd, considering how she was killed."

"Tied up?" Mal asked.

"Nothing on the wrists or ankles suggests that, either. He might have had a paralytic, but I need to get her back to the morgue to be completely sure." Kai said after a pause.

"Here, I'll help you get her to the trunk, Kai." Mal says, grabbing some gloves from the box Kai had set down, "And I get the side with the legs!"

"Awwwww! Why?"

"I don't need you looking up her skirt when we're trying to move the body!" Mal snapped. Kai frowned, defeated.

* * *

><p>Natara sat at her desk, looking at the frustratingly thin file that was this case. It was two in the morning, and she was the only person left here. Her computer informs her that she has a new message, and she only needed to look at it for a fraction of a second before picking up her phone and calling the sender.<p>

They had a lead.

* * *

><p>AN: For those of you who didn't buy that Secret Files special pack on the game, Jennifer Parks is NOT an original character. It says in Maria's file that she's in a long-term relationship with an artist named Jennifer Parks. Anyway, I likely won't be updating this quickly all the time. I have band camp Monday to Friday from 8 AM to 5 PM this week, so the time I'm not spending at my school I'll be spending showering, icing my ankle, and generally trying not to die. XP

Update (8/7/11): I made the conversation at the crime scene make a lot more since than whatever the heck I was typing up at two in the morning. Also, I'm now adding a part in the POV of the killer, mostly because I like writing about Genevieve and her children.


	3. Chapter 2

One of Hers

A/N: Delayed! Sorry... It's been a hectic 2 weeks. School starts on Monday...o_o

Thanks for the review, abbstagirl! ^^

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Chapter 2:

_I eye the mangled, dead body of one Jennifer Parks. I still can't believe I've tortured two people to death, and it still freaks me out a little. I collapse to my knees, in a small amount of shock. That's when Genevieve appears by my side, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "It's okay, my baby... You did great," I smile at her praise, and she adds, "I'm so proud of you, my dear child."_

_I smile. She already had full control over me._

* * *

><p>"Hey Nat...Nat...?"<p>

Mal stood at Natara's desk, repeatedly poking her, "Rise and shine!"

"Morning, Mal," she murmured. Then, she both realised where she was and remembered what she found out last night and shot up out of her chair.

"Whoa, Nat..." Mal said, "Are you okay?"

"I have a lead, Mal!" Natara exclaimed, giving him a case file.

"A lead...?" He looked through the case file. Apparently there was another man, an FBI agent, killed a few weeks ago, in exactly the same way as Jennifer Parks. "Ah hell. This is the work of one of her 'children'. I'm sure of it."

"And there's absolutely no evidence left behind, either. No one knows how he got to an apartment across town, either."

"Who lives in that apartment?"

"A woman named Natalie Wilson. The FBI has already ruled her out as a suspect, though. She's been in New York for the past 3 weeks."

"So we're back to square one?"

"No. Amy ran a background check on our two victims. As far as she can tell, they've never met each other, and they've got so little in common, it's unlikely they'd know any of the same people."

"As flakey as that may be, it gives me an excuse to keep going with my gut feeling."

"I agree. If they really had nothing in common with each other, it would mean these tortures didn't have a reason. No reason would mean that this person's just torturing people for the fun of it."

"Whoever they are, they're a sadist. Fun..."

"And sadists are just the kind of people Genevieve takes advantage of," Ken said behind them, "But remember we have to explore some other options."

"Yeah, yeah," Mal stated, "I have to accuse regular people too."

Natara responded with a sigh.

* * *

><p>"You want me to WHAT, Chief?"<p>

"Like I said," Maria replied over the phone, "I need you to go undercover. She's already called you, hasn't she?"

"Yeah... but with all due respect, this is insane!"

"Listen. If we're ever going to find her... Someone needs to do this."

"...Fine. I'll do it."

"Thank you," Maria said gratefully.

* * *

><p>AN: REALLY Short chapter, but I really don't know what else to add here...At least I made it longer than the prologue (Not by much though...) I actually do have a general idea on how this story's gonna turn out, plus a potential idea for a sequel, so...


	4. Chapter 3

One of Hers

A/N: I do all my typing on my iPod. I have a sprained thumb. How was this fun?  
>Anyway, I've decided to make myself a deadline, so I'll actually finish this story before the year 2050. So, I'll be posting new chapters on Wednesday mornings. Of course, I just got switched from Algebra 2 to Pre-Calculus Honours yesterday (I was invited into AP Psychology, too, but my schedule wouldn't allow it...) so you can expect me to be posting chapters late...a lot. But I'll still TRY to meet the deadline. I have my outline for chapter 4 done, so I'm already a tiny bit ahead of schedule...<p>

Disclaimer: If I owned it, That whole Shawn plot arc would have been so much longer. Anyone else notice how irritatingly short their plot arcs are?

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

_"You want me to kill one of your other children." I ask, though it came out as more of a statement than a question._

_"That's exactly the point, my child. He isn't one of us."_

_"He's a cop?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And you still...?"_

_"He thinks I believe he has switched sides."_

_"...I'll be happy to kill our traitor."_

_"Good...very good."_

* * *

><p>"Who are we even questioning? And is there a point?" Mal said impatiently. He and Natara were in Natara's car, heading toward the home of their supposed witness.<p>

"His name's Marcus Bellisario," Natara replies, gesturing to a file between the seats. Mal picked up the file and looked at the picture.

"Seriously? How old's this kid, 14?"

"19," Natara corrected, "He was the one who found the body."

"Is he a psychotic sadist?"

"No."

"Then this is a waste of our time!" Mal snapped. After a silence, he added, "I'm sorry."

"For what? You just shared your opinion."

"For snapping at you like that."

"Don't worry about it. Really," she said, pulling over, "Here we are."

Mal got out of the car and went straight for the door, "I still say this is a waste of our time."

"I can see that, Mal," Natara replied, smiling and following him to the front door. Mal knocked, and a young man opened the door.

"Mr. Bellisario?" Mal asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm Detective Mal Fallon, and this is my partner, Special Agent Natara Williams. We need you to answer a few questions."

"...Is this about what happened to Jen...?" Marcus asked.

"Yes," Natara answered, "We're trying to find who did this."

"Sure," Marcus stepped out of the way, and Mal and Natara stepped into his living room, "Anything to help." Natara sat down on Marcus' couch, and Mal began to wander the house.

"What are you doing?" Marcus asked him.

"Just looking around," Mal said innocently.

"Mr. Bellisario," Natara began, "You worked for Ms. Parks, correct?

"Yeah...I was her assistant..."

"Were you two close?"

"We were best friends..."

"I'm sorry for your loss... Could you tell me about finding the body?"

"Just that, Nat?" Mal said, standing with a pocket knife in his hands, "Maybe he can tell us about killing her, too..."

"What?" Marcus said, looking behind him at Mal, "That's ridiculous! I've never seen that knife before in my life."

"Really? It was hidden in your kitchen...And it looks like it could've made the slashes in our victim..."

"Well, I don't know how it got there..."

"Then you won't mind if we take it off your hands?"

"Feel free!" Marcus exclaimed, a little annoyed.

"Great," Mal says, dropping it into an evidence bag, "Well, Natara, dont let me stop you."

"Anyway..." Natara began, "How did you find the body?"

* * *

><p>"Well, that was a humongous waste of time," Mal mumbled as they left the house.<p>

"I'm not so sure..." Natara responded, "I think he's a likely suspect."

"My gut says it's one of hers."

"How do you know he isn't?"

"...I didn't think of that."

"Well? Do you think he could be?" Natara asked him. Mal shrugged, and Natara rephrased the question, "What does your gut say?" Mal didn't answer.

* * *

><p>When the two returned to the bullpen, the phone on Natara's desk was ringing.<p>

"Here, I'll take the knife to the lab. You get the phone."

"Okay," Natara said, handing him the evidence bag. Mal took the bag and left for the lab while Natara answered the phone, "Hello?...Hi, Chief...What's wrong?" As Maria spoke on her end, a look of concern began to grow onto Natara's face...

* * *

><p>"EEWWWWWW! KAI!" Mal heard Amy yell from down the hall. He walked into the lab to find Kai eagerly telling Amy a story she clearly didn't want to hear.<p>

"And then-" He was interrupted by Mal walking into the lab, "Oh, hi, Mal! You're just in time to hear about my dream last night!"

"I don't want to know, Kai-" Mal began.

"I had a sexy foursome with Maria, her girlfriend, and-" Kai began to say anyway. Amy just gave him a disgusted look.

"I said, I don't want to know, Kai!" Mal interrupted.

"Aww, but don't you want to know who the fourth person was?"

"No, I don't..."

"Awwww..."

"What brings you here, Mal?" Amy asked.

"We found this," Mal held up the evidence bag, "Badly hidden at our witness' house. Since we have absolutely no lead, I decided to bring it back."

Amy took the bag from Mal and said, "Thanks!"

"Hey, anything to help you ignore Kai," Mal said, turning to leave.

As he was walking out, he heard Kai yell after him, "And for the record, the fourth member was Amy!" followed by a disgusted "WHAT? KAI!" Mal just sighed and headed back to the bullpen.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Nat." Mal says, walking into the room just as Natara hung up the phone.<p>

"Mal," she acknowledges, with a concerned look on her face.

"Is something wrong?"

Natara sighs, "That was Maria... Ken's missing."

* * *

><p>AN: No, that scene in the lab wasn't necessary. But it was both for comic relief and a screaming opportunity to write about one of my all-time favourite fictional characters. What can I say? Kai cracks me up.  
>Thanks to all that reviewed! Seeya next Wednesday! (...I hope.)<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: You see that? That was a nearly-5-month hiatus. Wanna know what I was doing during that time? You don't? Well I'm gonna tell you anyway, because I need to vent and my normal online community's down today as part of that one protest.**

**It started with writer's block. But if that was all, I'd have posted much earlier. I got into this crazy little mess where I figured out that what I felt from my old best friend backstabbing me was way more than hurt; it was heartbreak. And I was dating someone at the time I realized it, too. She was an angel about it, though, and was so supportive…So that heavily distracted me. Usually I will still write through depression, but my grades were through the floor, and I've failed too much already. Then, the same day I got over aforementioned heartbreak… the love of my life left me, and my heart broke AGAIN. Long story short, I have cuts on my wrist, I found out how hard I have to hit a table with my head to give myself a concussion, and I've put myself in major medical danger more than once. When it gets to the point where I've put MYSELF in therapy, there's a bit of an issue.**

**Anyway, this concussion, as I learned today in English, is messing me up grammatically and logically. If you find any grammatical errors, or something that makes no sense at all, please point it out…..**

**Enough with my babbling about how crappy my life is. Let's get to the actual story now… Sorry if it's a bit OOC.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Cause of Death, New updates would likely only occur once a year. I don't own the Sims either.**

Chapter 4:

* * *

><p><em>"Hi," I eye the traitor, who's currently seated on Genevieve's couch.<em>

_"Hi," he replies."_

_"You're the new guy," I say._

_"And I assume you're Genevieve's right-hand," he replies._

_"What makes you say that?"_

_"You're always with her. This is the first time I've seen you without her."_

_"...Yeah," I admit, knowing I'm just going to kill him soon anyway, "She got a boyfriend, so..."_

_The traitor raised his eyebrows, "...Huh."_

_"Let's just say she got a little too close to one of her children," I say with a low chuckle, "Too bad you won't be able to report it," I add casually._

_"Huh?"_

_I pull my knife, "We know you're spying for the police," I say, "I can't let you live."_

* * *

><p>"I'm back, Kai!" Amy said, entering the crime lab with two fast food bags, "Kai? are you here?"<p>

No response, but Amy knew he was in the lab somewhere. Probably hiding. Amy walked to the table and put the food down, "I brought you back some food!"

"Ooh, you did?" Kai poked his head out from under a desk, "Gimme!"

"Come out of there and eat away from the computers!" As Kai was crawling out, Amy added, "Why were you hiding, anyway?"

It was then she noticed what was on the computer monitor on that desk. "EWWWWWWW! Kai, Why are there Sims versions of us-"

"I don't know! It just happened!"

"Turn it off!"

"Okayokayokay!" As Kai rushed to try stopping the highly inappropriate act of his Sims, a different computer chimed.

"The DNA results!" Amy walked over to the computer, "Thought so. I'm going to go tell Mal and Natara."

As she was walking out, a certain tone played from the computer Kai's game was on. Sim Amy was pregnant.

"Save that game and I'll kill you, Kai!"

Kai smiled mischievously. immediately saving the game.

* * *

><p>Mal and Natara sat in the chief's office, waiting for Maria to arrive.<p>

"Calm down, Mal..." Natara said.

"You want me to CALM DOWN? No one's telling me what's going on!"

"That's because no one else knows about this," Maria said from the doorway.

"Captain," Mal acknowledged, "What the hell's going on?"

Maria sighed, then sat down and admitted, "I sent Detective Greene undercover among Genevieve's children."

"And you didn't think for a second that his cover would be blown," Mal snapped, frustrated.

"I did," Maria replied, "I just hadn't expected for it to be this soon."

"She's been calling you, hasn't she?" Natara said.

"...Yes," she admitted, "I knew if I temporarily stepped down, she would make contact with Ken."

"So you could send him off to die?" Mal asked, pissed off.

"It'd take a lot more to kill Ken than his cover being blown, Mal..." Natara said, trying to be reassuring.

"Yeah, well, in this case, if his cover's blown, he's surrounded by a bunch of psychotic murderers that do everything their 'mother' says," Mal argued. When no response came, he stormed out of the room. Natara immediately got up to follow him.

"Natara," Maria said, "Keep in mind that it wasn't my intention for this to go wrong."

"It never is, Captain," Natara said before going after Mal.

Natara found Mal pacing the hallway outside Maria's office. "Mal..."

"Maria killed Ken, Natara!"

"She did WHAT?" Amy stood at the entrance to the hallway, shocked.

"Relax..." Natara said, "Nothing of the sort happened."

"Ken is missing on an assignment Maria sent him on! Close enough for me."

"Oh... Oh my god," Amy said, wide-eyed.

"What was it you came to tell us, Amy?" Natara asked, "It could help us find Ken."

"Oh!" Amy exclaimed, back on topic, "I finished the tests on the knife you found at Marcus Bellasario's house!"

"What did you find?"

"We found blood on the knife belonging to the victim, and his fingerprints are all over it. Everything points to Bellisario as the killer."

"Where was that knife, Mal?" Natara asked.

"In the freezer," Mal replied casually.

"...In the freezer," Natara said skeptically.

"Right next to the ice cream."

"And you didn't mention this before now...why?"

"Can't we just go arrest the kid now?"

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"What are the circumstances that lead to someone putting a knife in the freezer?" Natara said from the passenger seat.<p>

"Don't ask me," Mal replied, "Ask Marcus."

"I plan on it," Natara said, "Mal...slow down." Mal's driving was nothing short of horrifying. Natara was beginning to feel sick.

Mal was about to object, then saw something in her eyes that stopped him.

"Sorry, Nat. I'm just distracted."

"I know."

"What the hell was the captain thinking?"

"It's likely she wasn't thinking straight. Her lover had just died, after all."

"Exactly. And Ken should have seen that too. So why...?"

"I don't know, Mal. Let's just focus on one thing at a time."

"Starting with the arrest of this kid."

However, as they were turning onto Marcus' street, they heard gunshots undoubtedly coming from his house.

"Ah hell..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Threw in the scene with Kai and Amy after realising that my chapter was almost shorter than my author's note was.**

**For those who are still reading, thanks for enduring that long break. Updates should be more frequent now; I find that writing is a much better way to vent than giving myself concussions.**

**For those who just noticed this now, thanks for reading!**


End file.
